


Молитва Пастора А.

by GeiYin, Panteleimon



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sonnet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panteleimon/pseuds/Panteleimon
Summary: Устала я, но не прошу уйти,Молю о милости остаться тут.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pastor A's Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260343) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



Устала я, но не прошу уйти,  
Молю о милости остаться тут.  
Даруй заблудшим место, где спастись,  
Где свет твой праведный они найдут.

Не помню имя я свое уже,  
И я боюсь забыться навсегда.  
В том мире, в том кошмарном мираже,  
Кто же еще поможет им тогда?

Что делать, ясно мне. Потом спрошу,  
Позволишь ли остаться здесь, мой Бог.  
Даруй мне сил, я в помощь завершу  
Спасенье душ из ада — наш итог.

Господь, завет твой мне постигнуть дай.  
Я выполню. Ты лишь одну не оставляй.


End file.
